Waking up without you
by D-to-tha-ork
Summary: Takes place right after Bella's bday party in New Moon. What if Bella went to jacksonville? What if Something happened to the plane? What if I really suck at summaries? First Fanfic! Critisim is welcome! Chapter five is finally up! yaaaaay!
1. Is there any hope?

**A/n Okay ya'll, I'm from Texas so you may occasionally find the word "ya'll" in the following stories, I sincerely apologize because everyone knows that the Cullen's are not country hicks like me :3! This first entry is… well it's a prologue/preface/ background/ set the story up kind of thing. So please no flames, this is my first fan fiction ever! Criticism is welcome. So please review! And I hope you enjoy!**

**d-to-tha-ork**

**P.S. This takes place after the birthday party in New Moon **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing with the exceptions of the Cynthia, Simon, and the plot. Everything else is owned by the magnificent Stephanie Meyer.**

_Is there any hope_

(Bella POV)

"Bella?" my Greek god was calling for me again

"Yes Edward I'm here" I gulped. We were at Port Angeols Airport on my way to Jacksonville to visit my mother; Edward thought it best to go somewhere new after the whole jasper incident. Reluctantly I agreed, this meant Edward would have to stay indoors most of the time. What bothered me the most though was the fact that he didn't seem right, like he had been through some sort of tough decision making and didn't like what he had decided.

"Are you ready to board?" he asked

I sighed heavily and nodded, I wouldn't see him for at least three or four days. He was going to meet me after a hunting trip with his family. My gaze flickered to his face, and I saw that it was pained. I shot him a questioning look and suddenly found myself pulled into a passionate kiss, right then and there in the airport! Of course this didn't stop me, but I was still shocked. After he pulled away he said goodbye and under his breath I could of sworn he said "forever". But before I could so much as say goodbye back I was ushered onto the plane.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Alice POV)

"I can't believe you are actually going through with this! You aren't even going to tell her goodbye!"

"Leave me alone Alice. I will tell her goodbye. " Edward said

"In a LETTER!!!" I exploded, Edward had done some stupid things but this by far was at the top of the list, even above not changing her into one of us was far beyond the world of smartness, but a letter!

"Alice it's better this way, she won't be in danger, she'll move on, and she will live a happy normal human life. Now can we go please? Carlisle is waiting for us"

"Fine!" Uargh! Edward could be such a butt hole! Leaving Bella will make nothing better, and I didn't need a vision to tell me that! We (the whole family and I) went on a family hunting trip, It was Esme's idea, she knew soon we would all go our separate ways now that we were moving. So it was around one o'clock in the afternoon after I was done snacking on a deer when I suddenly had a vision, a vision that would of easily qualified as a nightmare.

_The clock in the cockpit read five after two. The plane was rocketing downward quickly losing altitude, all the passengers were panicking, with the exception of two. They were clearly vampires, and looked at ease. Then Bella saw a small child unable to reach the air mouthpiece. She quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and pulled it down to him, then was thrown backwards into the east wall and knocked unconscious. Then I distinctly heard her heartbeat almost stop. _

"No" I whispered, this can not be, I knew Bella was going to die. Then I noticed that I was crowded around by my family, but I looked for on face only, ignoring Jaspers frequent questions concern. Finally I saw Edwards horrified eyes widen as I let him watch the vision.

"What…What time is it?" He asked with a constrained voice.

"Five minutes past one. Why?" Carlisle said, concern etched on his face.

Edward momentarily perked up when this was said but I quickly said three words that made him almost die right then and there.

"Time difference Edward"

"What are ya'll talking about?" Rosalie asked impatiently

"Bella." I murmured softly, "Bella will soon die" And that's when I broke down into to a tearless sobs. No one could say anything to comfort me, since everyone except for the guys broke down as well. And Jasper, the despair was so bad that he had to go to a vacant clearing before grieving himself. Edward on the other hand sat silent as a stone, but his face overwhelmed with loss. The saying "don't kill the messenger" flitted through my mind from time to time and when it did I was wishing for the saying to be reversed. Someone kill me I thought over and over until Edward came over and looked me straight in the eye and said, " Alice I don't want to lose you too, so please don't think such things."

**Okay so whadda ya think so far? I know it's kinda scattered but please keep reading, you might be wondering who Cynthia and Simon are but my lips are sealed! Lol! The next chapter will be longer, I hope and I'll update soon!**

**Colleen**


	2. I can't let her die

**Okay you asked for an update and your wish is my command! Thanks for all your reviews! I was impressed it was on the net for five minutes and I already have three reviews! Thanks ya'll! Oh and for those of you have no clue what ya'll means then lets have a short good ole' Texas vocabulary lesson, shall we? Ya'll means "you" "all". Pretty simple eh? So here's your update! Oh yeah and Bella dies! Gotcha! Just kidding! Please don't hurt me! lol! How could I kill Bella? But I will tell you one thing, Bella finally gets to play superman!**

**d-to-tha-ork**

**Disclaimer: Same as last time, I only own the plot, Cynthia, and Simon. Oh and of course I don't own Superman1 Duh!**

_I can't let her die_

(Simon POV)

My love and I were sitting on a plane together heading towards Jacksonville. It was her idea really, she said there would be storms the next couple of weeks according to the weather man, but I still found no profit in going to this sunny place when we could just go to our own private pool. Oh well I thought, at least she was with me.

"My sweet, tell me again why you insist on going there?" I asked already knowing what she would tell me, having heard it several times the past week. "Because I said we should" But then her answer surprised me.

"Because I have this strange feeling that we should come. I don't know… It's like I'm suppose to do something important… I'm not going crazy am I?" she added when spotting my bemused look.

"I never doubt your mentality state, dear" I said trying to hide my smile unsuccessfully.

That's when the plane suddenly took a rapid movement downward shattering windows in the process. The mouth pieces used to supply air fell down is arms reach to each passenger. Five seats down there was a little boy who was a tad to short, and stretched his arms helplessly towards his lifesaving device. Cynthia was unbuckling her seat belt to help the boy when a teenage girl flopped down to him, she wasn't graceful at all, but she was no doubt beautiful. She fell down a couple of times in her efforts, but something told me she would of fallen even if the plane wasn't at a ninety degree angle. Finally the boy had his mask. She smiled and stared back to her own seat, but the plane began to spiral as the air pressure got stronger, and she was sent spiraling into the east wall and knocked unconscious. Her heart beat was dwindling. And suddenly it stopped.** (A/N Calm down breathe, I told you I won't kill Bella, so before you punch a hole in you computer monitor keep reading)**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Bella POV)

I smiled. I had successfully saved a boy. I felt like superman for once! I felt like a hero. The little boy mouthed the word thanks, and I started to walk away. That's when I was thrown against the wall. The last thing I remember was a red headed woman, no vampire; she was too pretty to be a human, a vampire leaning over me. And then I blacked out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Cynthia POV)

Quickly, so fast that only my husband noticed, I went to the girl and crouched down to check her heartbeat. I hear a soft heart rate that wouldn't last long, so I did the first thing that came to mind, I bit her. I knew I wasn't thinking rationally, and that if anyone survived they could have seen, but I couldn't let this girl die. It was like the old saying "no good deed goes unpunished" And I knew that she deserved better. Finally the plane crashed into an open field. The girls' screaming was too loud, and would soon draw attention to the bite mark on her neck. The blood tasted good, but since having many years of repressing my desires and feeding on animals, I was able to stop. Then Simon my hero, came to the rescue, scooped us both up and fled from the wreckage. Everyone was dead, even the little boy.

"What were you thinking?!? Why did you bite her?" Simon asked exasperated. We were sitting in our Italian styled kitchen. The girl was lying on the counter crying silently from the pain, Simon was pacing up and down, while I had the girls hand in mine and soothing her.

"She didn't deserve to dye Simon and you know it!" I answered without a hint of remorse.

Suddenly the girl sat up turned to me and said, "Vampires?"

I was shocked, so was Simon. She knew about vampires? Then why wasn't she already changed? The girl looked at me intently and muttered, "Oh, I thought you were Victoria." Then she jerked back to a lying position and cried out in horror. And then became silent once more.

"Did she say what I thought she just said?" Simon asked with a confused expression on his beautiful face.

"I don't know, and who's this Victoria person?" my tone matching his

"Another vampire maybe" he sighed, he hates it when doesn't know the answers to things.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So far so good? Sorry to leave you hangin' but at least I didn't kill Bella right? And did everyone figure out that Bella thought Cynthia was Victoria because of the red hair thing right? Sorry it was confusing, but don't worry it will be much more confusing than that! LOL! I have an interesting plot twist up my sleeve so keep reading!**

**d-to-tha-ork**


	3. My new life without you

**Hey ya'll! Yes I know it's been like three days!!! I know OMG! Three whole days! Just kidding… so where did I leave off???? Oh yes, right before Be- oops can't say that it would ruin the story, oh if you are still mad about me not updating sooner blame it own my English teacher, and my friends who keep IMing me while I'm trying to type! LOL! So here's your update! Uaaaaarrrrgh! There they go again! I swear does anyone have some Germish attack dogs I can let loose on them? JK JK! So back to the point the update…**

**d-to-tha-ork**

**Disclaimer- does anyone on this site really own twilight? Cuz I wanna know why I have to type this every time I update. Ya'll already know that I don't own it…so …yeah…**

_My new life without you_

(Bella POV)

"Is she awake yet?" asked a strong male voice

"I'm not sure, wait she's stirring" said a smooth high soprano voice

The two voices were beautiful, even as they were worried. They reminded me of something, something I'd known in a past life maybe. Then I suddenly realized that the pain I remembered was gone, and left was strength. I felt taller somehow, Taller? Am I going crazy? I thought. I strained to recall what happened right before experiencing the excruciating pain, but the memory was dancing in and out of the border of my brain. Flashes of something, a movie maybe, were going through my head. A girl standing by an old red truck, the same girl tripping as she made her way down the basketball court, a puppy dog looking boy following the same girl around the beach. They were all of the same brunette girl with chocolate eyes. Some of when she was young, others while she was in her teens, it was then that I realized that this girl was me. I heard a door open then close and I some how sensed that I was alone. So slowing guarding my movements, I sat up and opened my eyes. The room was pitch black but I could see perfectly. Every detail of the room was crystal clear. Suddenly, the door swung open and a beautiful man said, "Glad to see you awake" **(A/N THE END! Not! I wouldn't do that, or would I? grins evilly)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

(Still Bella's POV)

Eleven years have past since I figured out who I am, or more importantly what I am. A vampire, the mythical creature you read about in books but are never real. I was shocked when Cynthia told me, but ever since then I have loved my life. There is only one problem, I don't remember my human past at all, **(A/n for those of you who are confused then let me explain…Bella forgot EVERYTHING except for her name, Everything, including Edward, the Cullen's, Jacob, Forks, Charlie, everything) **Simon and Cynthia have been great to me, letting me join the coven, and teaching me about my skills and weaknesses, but most importantly of all the way of life, including my powers. My powers are very annoying at times, well actually only one, beauty. My body was made with gorgeous curves and the ability to blush, that sets in nicely with my chocolate hair and eyes. Sunlight or no sunlight, my looks can literally stop traffic, no pun intended and my other certain "assets" make it difficult to go out without having a fan club of young boys follow me. I can dazzle without trying, and my voice was smooth as river stones. Also I can sleep if I wish, but can not get tired. My other power was quite useful. Once seeing someone's' face, I can find them by just concentrating on their face. I can pinpoint the exact location of anyone at anytime, and the best part is no one can find me! For Simon's power is "cloaking" meaning no other vampire can use there powers to find anyone in his coven, including his self. I had wrestled with a grizzle bear today and after drinking it's blood, I decided to go to sleep. And that's when I had the strangest dream. I knew it was a memory from my human life, for in the dream I shed blood.

_I found myself in a beautiful white house with seven other vampires. One of them is holding me close and kissing my hair while I open a present, accidentally slicing my finger, giving myself a paper cut. Then out of the blue a vampire across the room charges out at me, the vampire that was holding me quickly sets in a protective stance in front of me. Then the dream switches to the same bronzed hair vampire pulling me into a passionate kiss but it felt as if he were saying goodbye._

I wake up gasping unnecessarily for air. As my mind reels, questions buzz threw my head. What did that dream mean? Was it really a memory from my past? Then realization hit me. This meant to things, one I knew about vampires when I was a human, and two and apparently was in love with one. Now I am confused, if this handsome vampire truly loved me then why didn't he change me instead of Cynthia? Where was he? Who was he? Another round of new questions burst through my mind. When morning finally came I had decided not to tell Cynthia or Simon of this new discovery.

**Yes, it's sooo short but I really have to do my English paper so sorries. This chapter was really bad though so…I'll write update again sorry for the type O's**

**d-to-tha-ork**


	4. Searching

**I'm back! Sorry guys I really let ya'll down, that last chapter sucked monkey butt, don't lie it really did. I felt really really bad -goes into a corner and cries- I'm suffering from a writers block, I couldn't get the words down on paper. I knew ya'll would want another update so I did! Please don't be mad at me! I'm really trying I swear. Oh and the format of my chapters will be different because I like it this way better, kk? Anyways incase your still confused by that horrible chapter then let me explain. Bella was turned vampire, joined Simon's coven and learned her powers, she remembers nothing from her past life except for her name. The Cullens think she's dead because of Simons' power which blocks Alice from having any visions of her. Eleven years past and she has a dream about when she was attacked by Jasper. And that's basically it. If you have any questions then just send me a review or message! Again sorry about the horrible chapter!**

**Disclaimer: what do you think?**

**d-to-tha-ork**

_Searching_

(Cynthia POV)

I knew something was wrong as soon as Bella came down the stairs, but when I asked her she simply shook her head and mumbled "nothing". We both knew she was lying, I knew because it was my power, and she knew because she said it. None the less I nodded my head in understandment**,(a/n yes understandmeant is a word!)** not wanting to push her. Bella had her days and this was defiantly one of them. Later Simon came down and after landing a swift kiss on my cheek he went to his "job" as a college history professor. After all, who better to teach about the American Revolution than someone who lived through it?

"I'm leaving" Bella said this as soon as Simon left.

"Again? Where are you going this time?" I sighed. The eleven years I've knew Bella, she was always very independent. She liked to go on little adventures, and would frequently come down from her room and Say, "I'm going" and would then be back in a month or so.

"I don't exactly know" she said this in fashion that she actually didn't know of her destination, and this worried me.

"Bella, something's up, you can tell me, we really miss you when you leave."

I was trying to comfort her, but from the look on her face I could tell it wasn't working. Bella rarely talked about herself, but then again no one could blame her, she awoke only knowing her name. I sighed again, this time more heavily.

"Well, come back soon" I said half heartedly

"Thanks tell Simon I say bye please, and I'll be back"

"Will do" and with that she was out the door with luggage already packed in a flash.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Bella's POV)

I walked up to my new jaguar and got i9n. Throwing my luggage a little to forcefully in the back, making the whole car shake. I was furious with myself. What was I thinking? Why was I chasing after someone that I don't even know if he exists? I turned my music down to just background noise and headed towards Port Angelos Air port. I live right out side of Port Angelos, and about a few hundred miles outside of a town called Forks, Washington. We owned land and lived as far away from people as possible. This was my choice, not that I that I had a problem around other humans, in fact I didn't even crave there blood that much. When arriving at the air port, I sat in the parking garage and using my power I alerted all my might on the gorgeous vampire from my dream, it took longer than usual because half of a part of me was wishing that he didn't exist while the other part was wishing three times as much that he did. Finally I was focused on a spacious room in the upper part of London England. _He_ was lying on a leather couch as if he was remembering something painful. "Damnitt" I said under my breath. Now there was no turning back, not when I knew he was real.

I boarded the plane 45 minutes later and was in London within two days. Using my power again, I was able to locate his address. I wrote it down just to convince my self that he was really real. I checked into a hotel room at the most expensive suite I could find. I hated it when people spent money on me, but I had no trouble spending money on myself. I had checked in a 2:37 am. I was grateful, for I wanted to post pone my visit as long as possible. I didn't feel like making myself go to sleep so I watched movies all night. (The one advantage of my ability to sleep was I didn't haven to but I could.) When it was just around noon I suddenly started to panic. What would I say to him? Would he remember me? Should I even go? When I had finally stopped playing twenty questions with myself it was almost four o'clock. I gasped and marched myself all the way tom y car before I could make any more excuses.

**Finally a long-er chapter! Yay me! Do you like? I think I might update today if ya'll send me 10 reviews!!! So whadda ya say? Up to tha challenge? Huh? Huh?**

**d-to-tha-ork**


	5. Emotional Rollercoaster, buckle up!

**Hello Hello again! I missed you guys! Give ya'll selves a clap on the back, ya'll successfully sent me twelve or so reviews on that last chapter. YAY YOU! Anyways here's your update! Oh and don't freak out when I switch point of views a lot, I had trouble writing this chapter! But I hope you peeplz like it.**

**D-to-tha-ork**

**Disclaimer: wadda you think? Of course I don't own it!**

_Emotional Rollercoaster_

_(Buckle up!)_

(Bella POV)

"Almost there, come on…you can do this…maybe..." I muttered to myself.

Finally I pulled through a gate with charming iron work done on it, becoming excited as I drove through. I then charged through a little dirt road. By now I could sense and smell seven different vampires. I stiffened, not out of fear but of overwhelment. **(A/N: that's a word too!) ** It made since for him to still be living with his family I told myself calmly. A wave of anxiety washed over me. What if the reason _he_ hadn't changed me was because something happened between us, something unpleasant, something that prevented him from contacting me for eleven years. Alright, now I was furious, there is no excuse for a _vampire_ to not have the time to drop by and visit the girl he once loved… Was there? No! I pressed hard on the gas pedal, almost causing a small dent in the plastic. Willing my car faster I realized by a glance at the speedometer that I was already going 148 miles per hour, but for the first time since becoming a vampire, the speed that usually chased all emotion out of me just seem to aggravate them even more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Alice POV)

"Everyone?" My family entered the room with the confused expressions I wore on my face as well. Noticing someone was missing I sighed. Of course _Edward_ didn't enter the room. _Edward _wasn't concerned with being apart of the family anymore.

"You hear it too" Rosalie said referring to the car in the distance headed toward out house a top speed.

After nodding curtly I asked impatiently "Where's Edward?" I was tired of this. Edward never left his room for the exception of showers, hunting, and when Charilse calls him to his office, and it was really starting to bore. His whole _I'm an unresponsive stone_ act was very annoying. Especially since he had been that way for eleven years! I know! A whole eleven years! And this all could of been prevented if… No I wouldn't let my mind wander to those horrible memories. But unwillingly my thoughts fell into my misery. Our family fell apart when Bella died. After my vision there was nothing anyone could do, vampires we may be, but no one had ever heard of a vampire making it half way across the country and then holding up an airplane full of civilians in a span of five minutes. No, after the shock wore off and we attended the funeral, Esme and Charilse went to Alaska with Jasper and I, while Rosalie and Emmet went touring in Paris. Edward on the other hand went somewhere on a different continent for a year or two, when finally we all met in England and decided to get back in one house. But the weird thing was we didn't even have to make Edward come with us, he simply didn't care where he sat lying on his back thinking of her. Then finally Edward came down the stairs. I could tell that Jasper was suffering from the monstrosity of despair that came along with Edward, for he suddenly cringed.

"Edward, lighten up for Jaspers sake" I pleaded with my mind.

Edward rolled his eyes and Jasper relaxed.

"What do you want Alice" He said in a cutting voice that had a certain icy feeling to my insides. It hurt, Edward used to never use that voice with me before, but then my pain turned to fury. While Jasper eyed me from the corner of his own eye.

"I'm trying to tell everyone that the midnight blue jaguar that's speeding down our drive…" I trailed off, not able to picture the driver clearly, I tried focusing on the vision harder, but this only made things fuzzier.

"Alice?" Esme asked in a motherly voice.

"What is it? " Edward asked in a nicer tone. Mad or not, none of my family members had ever seen me have trouble with a vision before

"I can't picture the _thing_ that's driving it" I whispered softly. I could see my family's expressions turn wary. There's the proof, they definitely weren't use to me being wrong.

"Thing?" Charilse's voice said, his face etched with concern, curiosity, and caution all at once.

"I can't even tell if it's human or vampire" mumbling shamefully

"It's okay sweetheart" Jasper whispered in my ear

I sighed wishing I could believe his words myself, Then I told my family to expect the mystery person in about twenty minutes, and suggesting that they ALL be present, for I had an "ify" feeling about this meeting, and something was about to happen, something big.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Bella's POV)

Finally, I was confronted by a large, yet beautiful antique house. It was even prettier looking then the house from my dream. The sight of the house sent away all old emotions and replaced them with pure excitement. This was another adventure! I parked my car, and checked the paper containing the already memorized address. Walking up the steps, I knew if still human my heart would be beating rapidly in my chest. Instead I was breathing much much more than necessary. Quickly the door opened just as I reached to knock. The vampire who answered the door was short with black pixie-ish hair. And as soon as she saw my face she was stunned to silence. _Oh great_ I thought. She definitely remembers me. She stood aside and muttered "impossible" as I passed, timidly I walked further in and everyone in their living room gasped. And suddenly my face was held securely in between two strong hands and was then pulled into a passionate kiss.

**Hahaha1 Cliff hanger! Well, kinda cuz I mean it's not like it was Emmet kissing her! Ewwww… Bella and Emmet! Just so ya'll know the next chapter is going to take awhile cuz like I haven't thought out exactly what happens next…so…yeah…**

**D-to-tha-ork**

**P.S. That was a joke, who seriously would make Bella and Emmet kiss? If you're an author and you did, then no offense, but then again the kissing scene would probably fit with your story more than it would mine, Anyways I'm just rambling on. HINT: if you want chapters faster then hit that little blue-ish, purple-ish button down there. REVIEW! **

**I don't see you reviewing…**


End file.
